I Don't Like Your Girlfriend
by Hedgie Hanyou
Summary: Sonic and Sally go on a date. They meet Amy there and Sonic slowly starts to fall for her. Sally gets jealous and tries to keep Sonic from Amy. Amy sabotages their date. What will happen? Will Sonic get together with Amy? Read and find out! Sorry if characters are OOC.


**Author's Note: **Hi. Here's my second story. I hope you liked my first. Well anyways, I'll shut up and let you dudes and dudettes read this story. X3

**I Don't Like Your Girlfriend**

At the entrance of a building that has games, go-kart racing, and golfing, is a blue hedgehog and a brown chipmunk/squirrel, holding hands and smiling. The blue hedgehog's name is Sonic the Hedgehog, he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt (Sleeves rolled up to elbow) under a black polo T-shirt, regular blue jeans, white gloves, and his trademark red and white shoes with a gold buckle on the sides, and the brown chipmunk/squirrel is princess Sally Acorn (Though, she is a princess, she doesn't like the royalty much), she was wearing a white V-neck shirt with a jean jacket over the top, a plaid blue and black skirt, with black ankle-strap sandals (Ugh! Too girly). As they were walking, they pass a pink hedgehog wearing a white elbow-length V-neck shirt over a spaghetti-strap tank top, a black V-neck over both shirts, black faded jeans, and black Nike's, her name is Amy Rose. Her friends is a white bat and purple cat, named Rouge the Bat and Blaze the Cat. They were wearing clothes similar to the pink hedgehog but the bat's is pink and black and the cat's is black and purple.

Sally despises them. She rolls her eyes at the pink hedgehog; chewing gum, and walks away with the blue hedgehog. Amy wouldn't stand for that, so she goes up to the blue hedgehog and says, "Hey you, I don't like your girlfriend." Sonic just smiles, 'cause he likes this girl. Sally got annoyed and glared at the pink hedgehog. Amy ignores the glare and pushes Sonic up against the wall and begins feeling up his chest. Sally got arranged with Amy, and grabs Sonic's hand and they headed to the Go-Kart racing activity. Amy smirks and her, Blaze, and Rouge, go the same way where the chipmunk/squirrel princess and speedy hero to the track.

_**-At The Go-Kart Track-**_

Sally and Sonic were driving their go-karts by each other with Sally happy that they got away from the pink hedgehog, or so she thought. Amy was behind Sally, so she bumps Sally's car to get her away from Sonic. Sally was surprised and worried that she would crash, but unfortunately, Amy bumped hard on Sally's go-kart, which caused her to crash in the palm trees and plants. Amy felt triumphant to get Sally away from Sonic. Sonic looks to his side and smiles at Amy and she smiles back.

_**-At The Photo Booth-**_

Sally was upset that Amy crashed her kart on the Go-Kart track. Sonic didn't want to see an upset Sally so he opened the curtain to the photo booth to brighten Sally's mood. It worked! She jumped one time in joy and got in with Sonic. Right when they were about to get their picture taken together, Amy, Blaze, and Rouge got there. Amy opened the curtain and grabbed Sally's arm, pulls her out, and gets in. Sally was shocked at what happened. So she tried going back in there, until Rouge and Blaze blocked the entrance to the booth. Sally stood there shocked with wide eyes and wide opened mouth. Inside the booth, Amy wraps her arms around Sonic's neck and he wraps his arm around her waist. They take flirtatious, funny, and casual pictures. The last picture is Amy kissing Sonic on the cheek with him smiling throughout the picture taking.

_**-At The Food Court-**_

Sonic and Sally share a long churro together. They were on the part where they are almost done and ready to kiss. Until, Amy came up to them and took the churro away; smiling. Sally got annoyed and she got even more annoyed when she saw Amy kiss Sonic on the cheek. When she walked away, Sonic stared at her for a bit.

_**-Night Time At The Miniature Golfing Place-**_

Amy, Blaze and Rouge were on hole 12 and it was Amy's turn to hit the ball in the hole. Rouge looked to her right and saw Sonic and Sally on the 15th hole. She showed Blaze and she nodded. Blaze got Amy's attention by taping her on her back, Amy looked up and saw Blaze and Rouge pointing at hole 15. She looked pass them and smiled evily. She turns around, she had a new target; Sally. Sally made a hole in one and hugged Sonic. When she went to pick it up and hold it in her hand feeling victorious, Amy picked up her golfing puck and swung it, which made contact with the ball, sending it flying straight for Sally's. Once the golf ball made contact to Sally's forehead, Sally felt pain and lost her balance, Sonic dropped his golfing puck and ran to help Sally. But, before he got there, Sally completely lost her balance and fell over the chain handle into the water; getting her clothes soaked. Amy, Rouge, and Blaze started laughing hard, and they saw Sally getting up; soaked from head to toe. Sonic was about to help her out until she slipped and fell in the water again. Amy, Blaze, and Rouge kept on laughing throughout the whole scene. Once Sonic got Sally out of the water, she pushed him away and stomped all the way to the girls restroom, with Sonic following behind. Amy decided to comfort him so she left Rouge and Blaze behind.

Sonic was just sitting on the bench waiting on Sally, Amy came to him and started a conversation with him. "Hey, why you so down?" Amy asks, "Well, my girlfriend became my ex and she told me she had a bad day." Sonic answers, "Awe, don't be like that it wasn't your fault." Amy smiled, "Yeah. Nice shot though." Sonic grins, "Thank you." They both laughed. Sally came out of the restroom; looking a little more dry. She saw Sonic and Amy laughing together. Rage build up inside of her, and she stretched out her arms and started running straight for Amy. Sonic and Amy heard the screaming from Sally, Sonic moved out of the way and Amy ducked, which Sally was about to jump on Amy; instead she landed on the ground and started rolling down the small hill to the porta-potty, which a chuby man came out of and the one Sally landed in and knocked over. Sonic and Amy watched the scene and laughed hard. They stare into each other's eyes and leaned in. Their lips toughed in a passionate, yet loving kiss. Sally saw this and started to cry, she sunk back down in the porta-potty and cryed.

**Author's Note:** Hahaha. That was funny how Sally made contact with the porta-potty. Anyways, does this seem familiar to you? If not then this is like the music video 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. I made a little changes to it and its my version of 'Girlfriend'. Anyways, I hoped you liked it. Don't flame me or the story, please. If you have anymore suggestions on what music video I could make into a story, don't be afraid to ask me. R&R! X3

-SonadowFan777


End file.
